Inui's new training program
by positivethinking
Summary: To help the team to improve their cooperation he makes new 'interesting' programs


Inui's new training program

Summary : Inui is thinking of new ways to improve the team's cooperation and teamwork so he made 'interesting' ways to help.

Guess what? …….I don't own Prince of Tennis

Chapter 1 – ( Exchange personalities)

At seigaku 

Inui is making the regulars to pick a paper from a hat. Eiji, Momoshiro, Oishi, Taka-san, Ryoma are looking at him weirdly. He just smirked at them.

_Flashback_

_Inui was talking to the coach suggesting the new training program that he thought of. Ryuuzaki was looking at him like he was mad but he trusted Inui. So she let him do whatever he does. Before she left, she saw him smirk evilly._

_End of flashback_

_Back to reality_

When everyone had picked a paper. Inui explained, " On the paper, a name is written, right?" they all nodded and he continued, " and tomorrow's practice, you will act like the person written on the paper." Eiji started to jump in joy for some strange reason, Momoshiro and Kaidoh groaned. Oishi looked worried, Fuji just smiled, Ryoma was smiling wickedly, Taka-san was thinking what horrors will arrive tomorrow, Tezuka stayed emotionless and Inui was smirking. Then Inui picked the piece of paper in the hat and frowned. And when they finished discussing that whoever will not come tomorrow will be severely punished.

The next day 

When Momoshiro arrived, he was wearing a bandana and was hissing. Ryoma saw him and started laughing.

Momoshiro said " Hey, did you look at mirror 'Eiji'?

Ryoma had a sticker on his right cheek and had put gel to make his hair a copy of Eiji. Ryoma just stared at Momoshiro.

" Momo-chan, If we are going to practice does that mean we have to do the same kind of style when they play, nya?" Ryoma asked

" I think so." Momoshiro answered

They were walking toward the court when they saw Fuji. They wanted to run and skip practice. Fuji was wearing a thick glass that was opaque looking and he was smirking. ' This is going to be a crazy day.' Thought of Ryoma.

When they arrive on the court, they saw Kaidoh running to Momoshiro with his hair a bit spiked.

" Is that what you think of me?" yelled by Kaidoh

" Who are you suppose to be?" Momoshiro asked

" An idiot" Kaidoh replied

" Really who?" Momoshiro asked again

" Clue : a hamburger addicted idiot, if you need more help it is you." Kaidoh said

" Why you……."

While they were fighting, Inui came with a weird hairstyle.

" Will you stop fighting you guys are me making me worried. Does Oishi really say this? Data told me every time these two fight, there is 78 he will say this." Said Inui

" If you don't stop fighting I will let you eat this wasabi sushi that I brought." Fuji said while holding the sushi with chopsticks. Both Momoshiro and Kaidoh became silent and slowly walked away from Fuji fearing their lives. Ryoma was just watching the scene not noticing a tall figure behind him. " Kaidoh and Momoshiro, 20 laps around the court!" was heard. When everyone stared at the figure, they started laughing.

" Good, one Eiji." Said Momoshiro

" No, I am serious." Eiji said wearing glasses and trying to keep a straight face.

" Eiji, what are you talking about?" asked Momoshiro

" I am Tezuka today." Said by the smiling Eiji

"oh……." Everyone says

" NOW START RUNNING!" Eiji shouted with a goofy grin on his face.

Kaidoh and Momoshiro started running their laps while shouting at each other. When Tezuka came, no one saw any difference. They were all wondering who he got.

But when Tezuka preparing to play, he did his stretches and grabbed his racket then said, " Burniiiiing." Everyone fell. Taka-san came running with a cap and a can of grape ponta.

" Taka-san, you are late." Eiji said while trying to sound like Tezuka.

" Mada mada dane." Taka-san said

" 1 lap around the court." Eiji said after thinking for a 'severe' punishment

While Taka-san was running, Oishi came smiling. When Ryuuzaki came she begin to say:

" We will practice and you will use the skills of the person you are today. First match, the people who has the personalities of Eiji, Oishi, Inui and Kaidoh will play doubles of our doubles in court A. Next Fuji and Taka-san personalities in Court B, Last Ryoma and Momoshiro in court C."

The regulars looked happy, confused and frightened. They went to their proper court to play.

In court A 

Ryoma and Inui were partners who doesn't talk to each other while Momoshiro and Fuji just kept on acting like their personalities.

" Shuuuuuuuuuuu … I am Kaidoh, a stupid snake." Momoshiro said

" 81 that is true and 90 that the real Kaidoh will never say that." Fuji said.

Ryoma was just kept on saying " Hoi, hoi" and Inui just stand there.

In court B 

When Tezuka will hit the ball you can hear him say " Burniiiiing" or shouting in his own special way. Oishi would just smile and once in a while open his eyes.

" Burniiiing" Tezuka said in a 'loud' voice

" Swallow return" Oishi whispered trying to copy Fuji's attack but failing terribly. The ball just fell on his court with a loud thud. Tezuka looked at him like he was crazy. But he just smiled and said " We are supposed to copy them." Tezuka just shrugged.

In court C 

Taka-san was trying the twist serve while Kaidoh made fun of his personalities.

" Momoshiro, mada mada dane." Taka-san said while hitting the ball.

" I can hit that ball with my stupid 'Dunk smash'." Kaidoh 'accidentally' miss the ball

" Oh sorry, I am just to stupid." Kaidoh added.

Taka-san tilted his cap and trying to smirk evilly.

With Eiji 

Coach Ryuuzaki and Eiji were talking about the team members' game.

" Eiji, what do you think?" The coach asked

" Well, I think this is a great idea." Eiji said smiling.

" Tezuka will never do that." Coach explained.

" Okay, how a bout this." Eiji showed her a small smile.

" No" Coach said smiling a bit at Eiji's trials to make Tezuka's face

" I give up." Eiji pouted because of his defeat.

" You can't copy everyone especially Tezuka." Ryuuzaki tried to make Eiji happy.

" Yeah! Tezuka is the hardest person to copy because he is plain mean." Eiji shouted.

Somewhere in Court B Tezuka mentally noted to make Eiji do laps the next day.

After the practice, everyone was happy to be their selves again.

Attention:

Ryoma Eiji

Tezuka Taka-san

Eiji Tezuka

Kaidoh Momoshiro

Momoshiro Kaidoh

Fuji Inui

Inui Oishi

Oishi Fuji

Taka-san Ryoma


End file.
